Mi Compañero(a) de Cuarto
by MinaDeville
Summary: AU. Fem!Luffy. Se gastó todo el dinero y ahora Luffyko tiene que valérselas por su cuenta los pagos y gastos de su apartamento. Para esto, decide poner en alquiler el cuarto de su hermano sin que éste se entere. Al mismo tiempo, Law, un joven doctor se muda a la cuidad de Logue Town debido a una transferencia de universidad, está en busca de un lugar para vivir. Mal summary :c


_Disclaimer: One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda._

I

-Despedidas y accidentes-

En un caloroso día de verano, una jovencita poco fuera de lo común se encontraba en el alborotado comedor de su apartamento compartido, balanceándose aburrida sobre una silla de madera. Sus inquietos ojos marrones se movían en vaivén, siguiendo el cuerpo de cierto joven de cabellera azabache. Suspirando profundamente tras notar que su querido hermano no le prestaba atención, el rostro neutral de la susodicha cambió de pronto a un lindo puchero con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

—Aaaace —se quejó cual niña de cinco años—, ¡hazme caso!

El muchacho, Ace, entonces se detuvo, dejando sus maletas a medio cerrar para prestar toda su atención a su hermana pequeña. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando notó la carita que tenía la muchacha, pasó una mano por la frente y retiró tanto las gotitas de sudor como también el molesto flequillo ondulado que poseía. Y a pesar que el muchacho había sonreído a su hermana, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco frustrado a la vez; ¡el pobre jovencito tenía que viajar en unas cinco horas y aún no terminaba de empacar sus cosas!

Suspiró entonces, aunque sin borrar esa pequeña sonrisa de sus labios, pues sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía su hermana pequeña.

—¿Qué sucede, Luffy? —preguntó con un poco de humor en la voz—, aún no me voy y ya estás a punto de hacer pataleta.

_Luffy_, ese era el nombre de la menuda jovencita. Si bien su nombre verdadero era Luffyko, la pelinegra prefería que la llamaran simplemente 'Luffy', o en todo caso, 'Lu'. _Luffyko_, sonaba tan… tonto para ella, realmente lo detestaba.

—No estoy haciendo pataleta —murmuró, frunciendo más su entrecejo.

—Oh, no. Claro que no lo haces.

Al escuchar el divertido sarcasmo en la voz de su hermano mayor, Luffy paró de mecerse en la silla, sólo para que su puchero se intensificara.

—¡Es la verdad! —defendió—. Además, no comprendo por qué tienes que irte… Ahora que Sabo también se mudó, me quedaré sola aquí.

Eso era cierto.

Sabo era el otro hermano mayor de Luffy, aunque de la misma edad que Ace. El susodicho, tal y como había mencionado Luffy, se había mudado hace un par de años porque tomó la decisión de vivir junto con su prometida, dejando a Ace a cargo de Luffy. Al principio Sabo dudó en hacer tal cosa porque sabía lo distraídos y descuidados que podían llegar a ser sus hermanos, mientras que él era el más ordenado y se encargaba de que todo estuviera bien en casa. Por suerte para el chico, tardó poco tiempo para que Ace y Luffy lograran convencerlo de que iban a estar perfectamente bien los dos solos. Así pues, el muchacho finalmente se mudó al centro de Logue Town con su prometida, dejando atrás a sus hermanos. Y no era que Sabo no les visitaba jamás, claro que no; el pobre chico les pegaba una visita cada vez que podía, la razón siendo que ahora estaba trabajando en una empresa y estudiando a la vez, motivo por el cual le dejaba con poco tiempo libre.

A pesar de que Ace y Luffy lo veían de vez en cuando, ambos hermanos admitían que extrañaban la presencia de Sabo en el apartamento, sobretodo la menor. Luffy creció muy apegada a ellos, a pesar que ni ella, Ace o Sabo eran hermanos biológicos. Ella simplemente lo extrañaba; extrañaba los viejos y buenos momentos que compartía junto a sus _dos_ hermanos. Y ahora…

Ahora Ace también iba a mudarse.

Ace suspiró por enésima vez en el día, olvidando todo el asunto de Sabo y concentrándose nuevamente en su hermana quien lo miraba expectante a su respuesta. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que explicárselo?, la razón era simple.

Ignorando el hecho que ya se lo había dicho varias veces, decidió hacerlo nuevamente.

_Sólo una vez más_, pensó.

—Ya te he dicho miles de veces que no me iré para siempre, Lu —explicó, acercándose a ella y desordenándole su corta cabellera—. Mi madre sólo quiere que pase un año con ella, no es mucho. No es el fin del mundo, tampoco.

Claro, ¿olvidé mencionar que no se mudaba para siempre? Bueno, pues para Luffy, un año sí que era mucho, _mucho_ tiempo. Un tonto año con 365 días era simplemente eterno para la pelinegra, y nuestra Luffy definitivamente no era una persona paciente.

¡Eso jamás!

—¡Pero es muuuucho tiempo! —se quejó nuevamente como una niña y apartó la mano de su hermano—. ¿Qué se supone que haré aquí?, estaré sola y muy aburrida.

—Vamos, no exageres —rodó los ojos, divertido y prosiguió en terminar de preparar sus maletas—. Encontrarás algo qué hacer.

—Pff, ¿cómo qué?

Ante la pregunta, Ace paró de empacar para considerar la cuestión de su hermana. Idea tras idea se fueron formando en la cabeza del mayor.

¿Qué era lo que podía hacer una irresponsable chica, casi joven adulta, completamente sola en un apartamento?

Sus pensamientos fueron de: 'salir a divertirse con amigos y beber alcohol hasta intoxicarse por completo, toparse con tipos desconocidos que es muy seguro que se acerquen a su linda hermanita y que alguno de ellos intente propasarse con ella' a 'invitar a algún amigo cercano de Luffy y que el bastardo se aproveche de ella'.

Y por más que intentaba pensar en lo más irresponsable, pero inocente que podía hacer Luffy, Ace no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos se corrompieran y que resulte siempre –o al menos en su mayoría- que alguien se termine aprovechando de ella; sea sexualmente hablando o no.

Con todas esas ideas en la cabeza, finalmente Ace palideció. Luffy, siendo una muchacha muy hiperactiva y enérgica, también era extremadamente inocente y de muy buen corazón; cualidades perfectas para que un desgraciado se aproveche de su linda hermanita.

Ahora bien, Luffy no era la chica más femenina de todo el universo, eso Ace lo sabía; todos los que conocían a Luffy lo sabían. La cabellera corta de la joven, más la forma que tenía de vestir y su manera de comportarse muchas veces daban la impresión de que ella era un chico; un agraciado chico bajito, algo delicado y delgado, claro está. Y a pesar de tener un desarrollado busto, la chiquilla tenía la costumbre de vendárselo porque, según ella, le "estorbaba". Aquello ayudaba por completo a que las personas confundieran el verdadero sexo de la pelinegra.

Oh, y no era algo que a Luffy le importaba, tampoco. Ella no tenía problemas que la confundieran con un chico; es más, le hacía muchísima gracia.

Ace y Sabo, por otro lado, si bien su hermana era confundida casi siempre por un chico, nunca faltaban los jóvenes con _ese_ tipo de preferencias y, cuando alguien de estos se acercaba a su hermana pequeña o simplemente le miraban con interés, ambos hermanos realmente se aseguraban de espantarlos. Aunque no podían espantar de la misma manera a las chicas que también se sentían atraídas por su hermana pequeña.

Pero ese no era el punto.

La cuestión era que Ace ya no estaría junto a ella para ahuyentar a los desgraciados que se le acerquen.

_Mierda._

—Eh, no importa. Olvídalo —hizo un gesto con la mano.

—No. Dime, dime.

Esta vez Ace no respondió, más que nada por temor a darle ideas a Luffy. En vez de eso, emitió un gruñido por lo bajo.

—Aaace.

Gruñó de nuevo.

—¿¡Qué!?

—¡Estás ignorándome de nuevo!

—Lu, si no te has dado cuenta estoy tratando de terminar de empacar —respondió, rodando los ojos y encogiéndose de hombros—. Te estoy dejando las consolas de video, ¿no? Eso es algo.

—Peeero -

—Calla y quita tu trasero de la silla. Ven a ayudarme que mi vuelo sale en unas horas y no he terminado aún.

Murmurando un "Ese no es mi problema" mientras hacía un nuevo puchero, la chiquilla finalmente se levantó para ayudar a su hermano, aunque muy reluctante a causa del bochorno y humedad del verano.

Cuando terminaron de empacar las cosas, y tras haber pensado y pensado sobre la charla que tuvo con su hermana, Ace no pudo evitar sentirse inquieto con las ideas que tenía sobre Luffy siendo acosada por chicos, razón por la cual el pelinegro se apresuró en hablar con su hermana y advertirle lo que debía y no debía de hacer en su ausencia. Sobretodo que tenga muchísimo cuidado con hombres desconocidos. Luffy simplemente le asentía, no poniendo el 100% de su atención al no comprender la razón de aquella charla.

Finalmente, al término de su pequeña conversación, Ace tomó una rápida ducha seguido por su hermana. Alistándose más rápido que su hermano, ahora Luffy se encontraba sentada cómodamente en el sillón frente a la tele, portando su preciado sombrero de paja mientras esperaba a su hermano a que se terminara de cambiar.

Ya faltaban unas tres horas para que su vuelo parta a Baterilla y Ace debía de apresurarse. Solamente faltaba a que llegara…

—¡Jah!, ¡Boom, baby!

Al mismo instante que sonó una nueva voz masculina y que la puerta del apartamento retumbó contra la pared, causó que Luffy escupiera los restos de mandarinas que estaba comiendo por la sorpresa.

—¡Uwaah, nos roban! —gritó cómicamente con los ojos bien abiertos y las manos en alto.

Debido al alboroto y a los gritos de su hermana, Ace salió apresurado de su habitación a medio vestir –pues estaba sin camiseta-, llevando un bate de baseball consigo por precaución. Sin embargo, al caminar por el corredor hasta llegar a la sala, donde se encontraba la puerta principal, no supo si suspirar aliviado o enfadarse.

Decidió lo segundo.

—¿¡Estás loco, viejo idiota!? —gritó el chico que, en su rabia podías ver cómo su cabello se erizaba cual gato—. ¿¡Qué rayos haces entrando de esa manera!?

El 'viejo idiota' resultó ser famoso oficial Monkey D. Garp; abuelo biológico de Luffy y "abuelo postizo" para Ace y Sabo respectivamente.

Garp, a pesar de los insultos hacia su persona, se echó a reír rascándose la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—Bwahahaha. Lo siento, lo siento —sonrió—. Lo vi en una película anoche y tenía que intentarlo.

—Por algo como esto te dije que no era una buena idea —dijo una nueva voz juvenil.

Reconociéndola de inmediato, Luffy se levantó apresurada del sillón hasta quedar delante de la puerta y sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a su hermano Sabo detrás de la gran figura de Garp.

—¡Sabo! —exclamó, lanzándose a los brazos de su otro hermano.

Riendo, el joven le correspondió el abrazo.

—¿Todo bien, Lu? —saludó con una sonrisa.

Pero antes de que pudiera responderle a su hermano, Garp se hizo notar nuevamente.

—¡Jovencita, no ignores al abuelo! —exclamó Garp, sintiéndose ignorado—. Ven aquí y dame un abrazo, ¡ahora!

Sabo rio por lo bajo cuando Luffy hizo un puchero, reluctante de dejar a su hermano para abrazar su abuelo. Por otro lado, Ace veía la escena en silencio, rodando los ojos y masajeando su frente. Ya bastante estrés tenía por el hecho que debía apresurarse, y ahora tenía que lidiar con el abuelo.

Genial.

Luego de saludar a Sabo, Ace estuvo a punto de darse media vuelta a terminar de vestirse, sólo para que el brazo de su abuelo se enganchara con el cuello del pelinegro.

—Solo porque te largas por un año no quiere decir que tienes el derecho de ignorarme también, pequeña rata —dijo sin tener intenciones de dejarlo ir—. Si no se te da la gana de abrazarme, entonces al menos salúdame como se debe.

—Maldito viejo, ¡suéltame! —forcejeó—. ¡Si llego a perder mi vuelo, te juro que me haré cargo de patearte el trasero!

—Oye, ¡esa es mi frase! —se metió Luffy.

—¡Bwahaha! Me encantaría verte tratar, pecoso.

Luego de una pequeña discusión, la cual terminó gracias a Sabo, Ace pudo _finalmente_ terminar de cambiarse. Así pues, una vez listos, cargaron las pocas maletas que tenía Ace y bajaron del edificio donde vivía hasta llegar a la camioneta de Garp. Desafortunadamente, en el camino hacia el aeropuerto Garp y Ace comenzaron a discutir de nuevo, con Luffy metiéndose y ocasionalmente metiendo cizaña. Ante esto, Sabo suspiraba un tanto divertido y negaba con la cabeza. _Este es el precio de ser el más "normal" en esta familia_, se decía con frecuencia.

Una vez en su destino y luego de haber estacionado la camioneta, salieron de ésta para finalmente despedirse de Ace.

—No es necesario que me acompañen hasta adentro. A partir de aquí puedo solo, no se preocupen —habló Ace con una meda sonrisa.

—Bueno pero, ¿no te olvidas de nada, cierto? —preguntó Sabo, cargando y poniendo una maleta en el piso.

—Ehh, tengo todo —respondió Ace, rebuscando y asegurándose de tener su pasaporte y pasaje en los bolsillos—. O al menos eso espero.

—Perfecto. Entonces…

—¡Ace! —lloriqueó Luffy, literalmente colgándose de su hermano mayor, tratando de detener la cómica cascada de lágrimas—. ¡T-Te voy a extrañar mucho!

Riendo por lo bajo por el drama de Luffy, Ace palmeó su espalda con afecto.

—Para, Lu. Ya te he dicho que no me mudaré por siempre.

—Ace detesta a los llorones, Lu. ¿Lo recuerdas?—agregó Sabo con una sonrisa.

La chiquilla asintió lentamente y se separó de su hermano. Mordió sus labios para aguantar el llanto mientras que se secaba sus lágrimas con las manos y, al momento de abrir su boca para responderles, el cuerpo de Luffy con el de Ace y Sabo, fueron estrujados con el de Garp.

—¡Les digo ya que es hora de un abrazo grupal!

Tras la exclamación, Garp rio escandalosamente por unos instantes, con Luffy uniéndose poco después. Sabo y Ace, no obstante, sentían un poco de vergüenza estando en medio del estacionamiento. Dioses, la gente que pasaba ya los estaba viendo con una ceja en alto.

Luego del oh-tan-adorable abrazo grupal, Garp se serenó y se dirigió a su nieto.

—Espero que la pases bien con tu madre, Ace —palmeó el hombro del susodicho—. Trata de no causarle problemas, ¿de acuerdo?

Ace rodó los ojos, sonriendo.

—Con la única persona que puedo comportarme como completo ángel es con mi madre, viejo. En cambio, tú —lo señaló—, eres un caso aparte.

Oh. Grave error, Ace.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tus mayores, mocoso!?

Garp no tardó en estrellar su tan "Puño De Amor" en la cabeza del chico que, tras el golpe Ace no pudo evitar estallar.

—¿¡Qué mierda crees que haces!?, ¡eso duele, viejo idiota!

—¡Háblame de nuevo así y te juro que te rompo -

Sabiendo que si no intervenía pronto la discusión de Garp con Ace nunca tendría fin, Sabo decidió intervenir nuevamente.

—¡Los dos cierren la maldita boca! —exclamó el rubio, sorprendiendo a todos—. Tú, Ace, no debiste de responder al abuelo de esa manera y tú, abuelo, no debiste de pegar a Ace. Se hace tarde para la hora del vuelo y ustedes no van a perder el tiempo y esperar a que Ace lo pierda. Ahora, discúlpense y terminemos con esto de una maldita vez.

Mirando al chico como si le hubieran crecido dos cabezas, se recuperaron rápidamente de su sorpresa cuando se escuchó la risa escandalosa de la pelinegra.

—¡Sabo molesto es tan épico! —comentó entre risas.

Y tanto Ace como Garp estaban de acuerdo.

—Lo siento —murmuraron avergonzados.

—Seh, como sea. Ese golpe te lo mereces por tonto, Ace —rio Sabo, acercándose y extendiendo su puño hacia él—. Pásala genial, hermano.

Viendo el puño de su hermano, Ace esbozó una nueva sonrisa, extendiendo su propio brazo hasta chocar puños con el rubio.

—Claro, lo haré. Y recuérdame que jamás te haga enojar —sonrió cuando Sabo lo hizo en modo de respuesta, para luego dirigirse ahora a su hermana—. Y tú, pequeña llorona, recuerda lo que hablamos.

Luffy, no realmente recordando exactamente lo que habían hablado, se forzó a simplemente asentir y seguirle la corriente a su hermano.

—Eh, claro. No lo haré —sonrió, finalmente parando de llorar.

—Perfecto —asintió y se dirigió a los demás—. Me voy, entonces.

—Adelante, cuídate.

—Saludos a Rouge, mocoso.

—¡Nos vemos el próximo año, Ace!

Dándose un último abrazo, el chico finalmente se adentró al aeropuerto, dejando solos a Sabo, Garp y Luffy. Y tras un momento de silencio, Sabo se animó a hablar.

—Me preocupa saber que vas a estar viviendo sola por un año, Lu.

—Totalmente de acuerdo contigo.

—¿Mm?, ¿por qué lo dicen? —preguntó despreocupada, hurgándose la nariz con su dedo meñique.

Garp y Sabo suspiraron derrotados. Tratar de hablarlo con Luffy simplemente no tendría sentido. Así que, en vez de explicar las razones de sus preocupaciones, decidieron subir al auto, pues Garp se ofreció para darles un aventón.

En el trayecto, Garp se ofreció para que Luffy pueda vivir junto a él durante el resto del año hasta el regreso de Ace; algo que Luffy se negó sin pensarlo dos veces. Ella sabía que podía ser capaz de vivir sola por un año. Y nadie podía hacer que cambiara de opinión.

—Pero, Luffy… —trató Sabo.

—¡Ya les dije que -

Una melodía entonces interrumpió a la chica con sombrero de paja. Dándose cuenta que el sonido provenía de su suelto bermuda, alcanzó a su bolsillo para sacar su móvil.

Le había llegado un mensaje de texto de parte de su amiga Nami, el cual decía:

"_Los chicos y yo estamos en el mall de siempre, el que está a unas calles de tu casa. Vamos a tomar algo y luego iremos al cine. Más te vale que vengas que es la primera vez que nos reunimos todos en mucho tiempo. ¡Si no vienes en estos momentos te cobraré el triple de lo que ya me debes, ¿está claro?! D:_

¡Te esperamos!~ ;)"

Sonriendo, Luffy olvidó por completo de lo que estaban hablando con su hermano y abuelo. En vez de eso, su atención se dirigió hacia Garp.

—No iré a casa, abuelo. Mis amigos me están esperando donde siempre —avisó—. Déjame a unas calles de aquí y estaré bien.

Emitiendo un pequeño gruñido por lo bajo, Garp obedeció, sabiendo que su nieta no iba a aceptar del todo en irse a vivir con él. Pero, oye, al menos lo intentó e insistió.

—Aquí está perfecto, ¡ya me voy! —se apresuró en quitarse el cinturón de seguridad y salir del vehículo—. ¡Nos vemos abuelo, adiós Sabo!, ¡saludos a Koala!

—Lu, ¡espera! Al menos considéralo, ¿sí? —llamó rápidamente el rubio.

—Sí, sí. ¡Adiós!

Y con eso, la muchacha se marchó.

—Déjalo ya, mocoso. La cabeza dura de mi nieta no va a cambiar de opinión.

—Sí, supongo…

* * *

La muchacha comenzó a trotar, sintiéndose entusiasmada puesto que al fin iba a ser capaz de estar con todos sus amigos. Cada uno estudiando diferentes cosas y estando en diferentes universidades y facultades les era difícil verse a menudo.

—¡Qué suerte que ya casi estamos de vacaciones de verano! —se dijo para sí.

Trotó por un parque y algunas calles. De pronto, en su prisa por doblar una esquina, Luffy chocó fuertemente con un tipo bastante más alto que ella, causando que ambos perdieran el equilibrio, pero sin llegar a caerse. Lo que sí logró sin embargo, fue que el gorro que traía el sujeto cayera de su cabeza directo a un sucio charco en el pavimento, ensuciándolo al instante.

En su prisa, la pelinegra no le prestó mucha atención y simplemente exclamó un "Lo siento" antes de seguir con su carrera.

Completamente ignorando lo que había ocurrido con ese extraño, Luffy se detuvo en la esquina de una avenida. Sonriendo ampliamente, la chica se dio cuenta que sólo le faltaba cruzar una calle para finalmente llegar al centro comercial.

—¡Yosh!, ya casi no me falta nada para volverlos a ver, ¡qué emoción!

Pero por más entusiasmada que estaba, debía de esperar a que la luz del semáforo volviera a ser verde para poder cruzar.

Rayos.

Empezó a dar pequeños saltitos entusiasmados mientras fruncía el ceño, mirando expectante el estúpido semáforo que se demoraba una eternidad en cambiar de color y deseando tener poderes mentales sólo para obligar a que lo cambie. Estando concentrada en esto, ignoró la repentina corriente de aire que ahora soplaba a sus espaldas, como también la ignoró cuando sus ropas y cabellos revolotearon sin control.

Pero lo que nunca esperó –ni ignoró-, fue que su tan querido sombrero de paja saliera volando de su cabeza, tomándola completamente por sorpresa.

—¡Ah, no!, ¡mi sombrero! —exclamó, indignada.

En su desesperación por recuperar su sombrero, olvidó por completo el color rojo del semáforo para salir corriendo y atraparlo.

—¡Vuelve!

En sus fallidos intentos de atrapar a su sombrero, finalmente –y para su alivio- la corriente de aire cesó. El artículo tan querido de la jovencita aterrizando suavemente en medio de la pista. Aprovechó aquello y corrió para atraparlo.

—¡Te tengo!

_Honck_

Luffy no tardó ni medio segundo en estar al lado de su sombrero, recogerlo y ponérselo nuevamente en la cabeza con su tan amplia sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

_Honck_

Pero su pequeña victoria o felicidad no duró por mucho.

_Honck, Honck_

Su sonrisa se borró abruptamente entonces. Dejó de celebrar mentalmente su pequeña victoria y se concentró en el sonido que parecía ser un claxon. Fue entonces cuando Luffy se dio cuenta que aún seguía en medio de la pista, agarrando su sombrero de los lados con ambas manos. Tragando saliva, su rostro giró lentamente hacia el sonido, y entonces palideció.

Un auto venía a toda velocidad hacia ella.

La mezcla de sorpresa y miedo juntos le era imposible mover sus piernas y quitarse de en medio por más que trató.

Maldijo mentalmente.

Sólo pudo ver, en cámara lenta, cómo su vida estaba a punto de terminar.

…

¿Acaso este era su final?

* * *

Yyyy, ¡voilà!

Mi primer intento de un fanfic desde que me registré en en el 2009 xD Cinco malditos años y recién me animo a publicar algo *llora de la emoción*

Sé que el capítulo está medio flojo y lento, pero sólo es el comienzo, ¡créame! xD Por otro lado, también estoy perfectamente consiente que no soy buena escribiendo y que tengo varios errores gramaticales (no tengo beta :c ) pero hey, al menos trato :'D

En cuanto al fic... Sí, esto será una historia de Luffyko y Law como pareja. Quise hacer este pequeño experimento por puro capricho, la verdad. Sé que no es una pareja común… al menos con Fem!Luffy, claro. Y no sé ustedes pero a mí me encanta muuucho estos dos, sobretodo Lawsie 3 *grito fangirl* Pero... no sé si continuarlo o no. Como dije: es un pequeño experimento que escribí por puro capricho e inspiración gracias a varios fanarts que vi sobre ellos. Así que, todo depende de ustedes y de su interés(?) No sé, dejen reviews para que me den inspiración *hace ojitos*

Y si les interesa este fic, les agradecería a montones que me ayuden con pequeñas ideas ;u; Tengo una trama pensada, claro, pero igualmente agradecería mucho su colaboración :)

¡Gracias por tomarse la molestia en leer!

Muchos abrazos,  
MinaDeville


End file.
